


The Marks on his Skin

by MTrevelyan, TheBaronTrost



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Dom Danse, Elder Danse, Explicit Language, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sentinel SoSu, Slight Canon Divergence, Sub SoSu, no explicit sex scenes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-14
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-04 16:00:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13368159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MTrevelyan/pseuds/MTrevelyan, https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBaronTrost/pseuds/TheBaronTrost
Summary: Nate can't take much more of this. The Commonwealth is safe from the Institute, the Brotherhood has a new Elder in the form of Danse, and he's smitten with one of the most charming men he's ever met. If only that were where things ended. This once notorious pre-war casanova has been left completely dry by his lover's new duties. Haylen decides that drastic measures are in order, and convinces Nate to lay his heart (among other things) out on the table. He would not be disappointed.---(Just a note that this fic contains no detailed sex scenes, just prompts where sex would be. The aim is to let your imagination fly with this fic with the details shared before and after the breaks. Enjoy!)(Nate looks like this http://megamachoe.tumblr.com/image/169683820157)





	The Marks on his Skin

Nate wasn’t sure when exactly he fell in love with Danse. He guessed that it was probably some time after Fort Strong, and somewhere before Maxon tried to have him killed. There was just something about Danse that really drew Nate to him… which was **_never_** good news. Nate just never had really settled with people before; even when he was married he would sleep with other people all the time, but so did Nora and that relationship had a totally different dynamic to this one. Danse was just… different. He was like that breath of fresh air, except if every breath was on a winter’s morning. He made him feel secure, and he wanted to settle down with him, not that the Commonwealth had given them a chance. Feeling this needy and romantic made Nate feel a little bit pathetic, but he was warming up to it. After Danse became Elder of the East Coast chapter of the Brotherhood of Steel, Nate had to battle more and more for his attention. It was like their private lives had become a blur, not that there had been any “private” happenings between him and Danse, and they’d been… something for nearly half a year. Nate spent most nights getting blackout drunk in Danse’s former Paladin cabin alone, even though they shared it. He’d wait there for the new Elder to stop obsessing over every minor detail of Brotherhood strategy, and come to bed, and even then Nate was rarely awake when his lover decided to sneak in, if he even did. Tonight however, less than two glasses into his bottle of scotch, there was a tap on the door of the quarters. Haylen was on the other side of the door, with a look of concern all over her face. Nate moved out of the way and gestured her inside, but it didn’t take long for her to grab the liquor for herself.

She slung herself on the bed, “I’m worried about Danse.”

It wasn’t unexpected, Haylen was always worried about Danse, but she rarely spoke about it until she felt like there was no other option, but he’d be lying to himself if he said he cared right now, “Oh.” He tried not to sound insincere, but he drastically failed.

Haylen slapped Nate’s thigh, “It’s about you too, idiot. You both mope around this ship like someone died. I want to know what’s going on.” Haylen knocked back her glass in one giant gulp, “Danse won’t talk to me, so I’m coming straight to you.”

“What makes you think you’re going to get anything out of me?” He reached for a second bottle of scotch, although it might have been bourbon, deciding he liked _this_ one better _anyway._ Haylen just raised her eyebrows at him, causing him to cough as he drank, “ _Don’t look at me like that!_ ”

“What’s wrong? Is Danse not good enough in the sack for you?”

_You have no idea._

“Are you two arguing?”

_We’re not_ **_doing_ ** _anything._

“Are you having second thoughts?”

 _No, strangely enough I’m not at all. Because I love him too much to even_ ** _think_** _about second thoughts_.

“What’s wrong?” Haylen snatched the bottle out of Nate’s hands and stared him straight in the face. The concern on her face had become something even scarier… obsessive concern. Nate had naively let her see that something seriously **_was_** wrong.

The sigh that came from Nate was longer than intended, but it was too late to take back now. “I wouldn’t know what Danse is like in bed because we’ve never actually had sex. We’re not arguing because we barely even talk, he’s always too busy and won’t give me any of the workload, and where I’d normally just drop someone like this and fuck his best friend, I think I’m actually too in love with him to even _consider_ something like that…” the pause was made more awkward by Haylen’s shoulders dropping completely, “and plus if I ever hurt him I think his puppy eyes would kill me.” Nate forced those words out so quickly, that if the Prydwen creaked, you’d miss them.

Haylen snorted, and knocked back another glass, “You’re both idiots.”

Nate chuckled back, “Thanks Haylen. I love you too.” He followed her drinking style, “I keep meaning to talk to him about it… but he just doesn’t give me any time. Every time I see him in that _fucking jumpsuit_ I want to just rip it off and shove his cock in my mouth but he’s just never fucking here!”

Haylen snatched the second bottle of liquor and threw it on the bed, “Here’s what you’re going to do. You’re going to put on your uniform, and that bomber jacket he got you. Then you’re going to hightail over to Danse’s office, and you’re going to tell him everything you need or want or whatever from him.” The Scribe stood up and walked to the door, still with one of the bottles and a glass in her hand. “If Elder Danse still looks like a wooden doll tomorrow, I’m going to smash this bottle over your goddamn stupid head. Understood, Sentinel?”

Nate groaned, and flopped backwards onto the bed as Haylen walked out, “Ad _fucking_ Victoriam, Scribe Haylen.”

How the fuck was he going to get out of this one? He ran the situation though in his head several times as he squeezed himself into one of his Brotherhood jumpsuits. He decided to wear the black one, partly because it was the only clean one he had, but mainly because it made his ass look pretty amazing. He threw the bomber jacket over the top and looked at himself in the mirror. He sighed again as he pushed his fingers through his hair, still internally begging to stay in his own quarters. The loud bangs on the door which were _clearly_ Haylen quickly turned those thoughts into fleeting ones, as he threw open the door and shuffled across the hall. He swore he could hear the on duty knight smirk as he patrolled past, not that he blamed him, this was stupid. He knocked quickly on the door, and then a second time, before letting himself in.

Danse was sat at the table when he looked up at him, not able to help a slight smile from creeping onto his face. He was wearing a similar black jumpsuit, except the top half hung at his waist, and a white t-shirt clung to his torso. It made Nate’s mouth water, which didn’t help the situation at all. When Danse saw Nate’s look of trepidation, the smile quickly fell, and he stopped writing on the reports in front of him. At least Nate knew that he had his full attention, but he also knew that Danse never gave himself a break. When it came to personal things, like relationships and friendships, the worst was usually the first thing to come to mind.

Nate shut the door, splaying his hands out in front of him before balling them up again, turning his knuckles white, “Danse, I’m not very good at this bit so please… just bear with me.”

“…O..okay.” The man’s face had turned a dangerous white, and Nate could see him gulp, as if swallowing words, or thoughts, to try and make himself feel more at ease.

Nate stepped closer, trying to reassure him, “See… feelings isn't something I usually **_do_**. Like at all really. Which is what makes this so much harder than basically anything I’ve ever had to say before…” Danse’s shoulders dropped, Nate swore internally, mostly at himself, “Danse will you please stop looking like I’m about to shoot you, this isn’t what you think.” Another gulp from Danse, “I love you, okay? I’ve never been so… _devoted_ to someone in my life. But Danse… I have _needs_.” Colour had begun to come back to the other man’s face. “I need you to stop working so much, you have Paladins to do this boring stuff… I miss you. I need you to spend time with me, and talk to me, and share your shit with me… I want to help.” Nate was the one to gulp now, but he leant over, and practically growled in Danse’s direction, staring him directly in the eyes, making sure that his need, his _lust_ was felt, “And I also need you to fuck me. Like… please? I’m dying here Danse. I crave you so much it’s practically killing me. Before the war I had the most intense libido and now… _this,”_ Nate gestured between the two of them “is choking me… I need you to have sex with me, or something. Like… Soon… Now… If possible.”

Danse slowly got to his feet. He didn’t look like he was about to pass out anymore, instead his face was red, either with want or with anxiety, and Nate could understand him feeling either. Danse pushed Nate slowly backwards until he was flush against the door, and put a hand underneath his chin. Danse brought Nate’s head up to his level, forcing the other man onto his tiptoes. Danse didn’t look small anymore, now that he wasn’t sat down. The height difference between them was noticeable, as was the difference in build. Nate was slender, toned, and short… only around five foot seven; whereas Danse was broad, muscular, and tall. Danse easily stood at sex foot two. Danse was slowly drew his partner into a slow kiss, drawing out the final contact before whispering, “Take off your clothes.” Nate really didn’t need telling twice.

 

—————————————

 

Quick to heed Nate’s suggestion, Danse gathered his higher ranks around the next day. He had to admit that the night before was a learning curve for him. He’d slept with people before, but he’d never experienced something like that. His mind had been racing with the images of Nate on his knees, the remnants of Nate’s moans, and the feeling of Nate’s skin under his hands. Making love to Nate… No, fucking Nate’s brain’s out made Danse feel so exhilarated and giddy, he was determined to give the Paladins their orders and go for round two. Nate was still needed for the meeting though, and just as Danse was about to go and get him, he shuffled into the room. There were very visible bruises on the Sentinel’s neck, remnants of their night of passion before. He’d have been concerned, if Nate didn’t send an eager look his way, lightly biting his lower lip as their eyes locked. It was only then that Danse realised that Haylen was at the door, he sent a beaming smile her way, as she waved and closed the door. He hadn’t looked at her like that for a while.

The soldiers in the room understood their orders clearly. Paladin, now Sentinel Brandis was to oversee all operations in the Commonwealth, whilst Danse and Nate headed to Washington for some much needed rest and relaxation. Teagan was ordered to work closely with the Minutemen’s second, Preston Garvey, to help provide enough food and clean water to every citizen of the commonwealth. Kells was to branch out to areas just outside of the area of operations in search of additional weaponry, in case any remaining Institute forces decided to fight back. Paladin Rhys was instructed to conduct a large sweep of the major roads and trade routes, to make sure that caravans would be safe. The rest of the team remained on their assigned tasks save for one team of Knights, who were assigned to set up an outpost in Providence, which was the next nearest large city. When he was satisfied that everyone understood their orders, he dismissed them. Paladin Brandis was incredibly grateful for his new rank, but everyone knew he deserved it more than anyone, he would be a symbol of respect for part of the Chapter to follow whist the other two leaders were gone. Brandis was the last to leave the room after a joyfully tearful exchange, leaving Danse’s attention to turn to Nate.

Danse picked up one of Nate’s hands and threaded his fingers between his partners, “How are you feeling?” He couldn’t help but smirk afterwards.

Nate rolled his eyes, but eventually he couldn’t help but smirk too, “I’m great, but I’m more than a little sore.” He gripped Danse’s hands as he felt a wash of neediness flow over him, “Thank-you Danse, for clearing some time for me. I need to get out of Boston after everything that’s happened.”

“Any time. You only have to ask, and if it's within my power to give… it’s yours.” Danse threaded his other had through Nate’s hair. “I mean it. Don’t suffer in silence again.”

Nate hummed in response, and leant into Danse’s chest. “Since you said to ask…” He looked up, puppy eyes out in full, “Carry me to bed and let me sleep before we go to Washington.”

Danse planted a wet kiss on Nate’s forehead, and lifted Nate into the air, allowing him to wrap his legs around him. Nate’s head rested on Danse’s shoulder as they turned the corner out of the office. Haylen was waiting for them outside their quarters, and opened the door for Danse, following him inside. Nate was already asleep by the time the door was closed, leaving the Elder in awe at his boyfriend’s talent for sleeping in uncomfortable situations. He quickly tucked a blanket around Nate’s sleeping body, who then leaned into Danse’s touch, making him want to climb in too. Danse then led Haylen to the crow’s nest at the front of the Prydwen, which had become their place to have more private conversations away from the rest of the Brotherhood.

Danse’s audible sigh as they stepped outside made Haylen chuckle. “You really did a number on him last night didn’t you?” She leant over the railing, taking off her hood which allowed her mousey hair to flutter in the wind. “He looked like he’d been boxing with a Super Mutant.”

Danse grinned, but didn’t rise to Haylen’s bait to divulge any _real_ details, deciding it was much better to tease her instead. “You should see my chest.” When Haylen gasped, his grin only got wider.

“I’m glad he finally told you how much he can’t stand you working too much.” Haylen pulled out a box of cigarettes, “I had to make him do it though. He didn't want to scare you.”

“I honestly thought that the reason why Nate was always drunk was because he didn’t want to have sex with me.” Danse dragged his hand down his face with a groan, “I turned into a monster last night. But it was so good.”

Haylen tapped Danse’s shoulder, “You know, you do deserve this. All that time we spent scouting here, you were bone dry.” She stared into the distance as Danse hummed in response, “You needed a break.”

“I did. Especially after-“

“Don’t say it Danse. You’re still the same person, I don’t want to hear it.” Her voice became shaky, “I’m glad you had him, if it were anyone else… if it were Rhys…”

Danse pulled her into his side, “Thankfully, it wasn’t. I’d hate to be missing out on all the great sex I’m about to have.” Haylen couldn’t help a laugh but it was clear she was thinking about something. “What’s on your mind? Remember how I don’t like my soldiers keeping secrets?”

Haylen turned Danse around, but remained staring at the floor, “Take me with you? Please?”

“Haylen-“ Danse started to question why she’d want to back to Washington, but he already knew. Rhys had told her, once again, that he wasn’t interested. Haylen’s usually adventurous side was now subdued. “Okay, you can come with us to Washington…” Haylen was just about to speak when the Elder placed a finger over her mouth, “However, you need to stay at the Citadel and let me and Nate… relax.”

Haylen snorted, “Yeah, relax. If by relaxing you mean bending him over and-“

“Don’t make me change my mind.” Danse's voice was stern, but his face painted a completely different picture. Now he just had to figure out how to break the news to Nate, that this trip wouldn’t be as private as he imagined after all. After some time had passed, he decided it was time to go back in, and nudged his friend to follow.

Danse knew that he’d miss the Prydwen, even if he wasn’t going to miss the constant loud noises, the smells of welding and Neriah’s ‘Zoo’, and the gigantic workload as reports flew in from all over the Commonwealth and the Capital Wasteland. He couldn’t deny though, that he’d finally get the change to be back in Washington, and witness the fully refurbished Citadel and walk unarmored in the safe zone. The thought of that alone was enough to put a smile on his face, the fact that Nate would be coming with him made it even better.

There wasn’t an awful lot to pack for this trip. Nate knew that the jumpsuits that he wore every day were more comfortable than practically everything else that he owned, except it was summer and the heat was starting to really get to him. He had heard that all of the water in the Capital Wasteland was de-radiated, so it gave him some hope that he and Danse could spend some time swimming or some other cute shit that couples did next to water. He remembered the clean set of summer clothes that he’d hidden in his house in Sanctuary, and made a mental note to pick them up before they headed south to the Capital. Nate had to admit, he was nervous. When he was still a soldier he attended a ceremony at the Capitol, apparently now it was only slightly more than a ruin, and the White House was apparently a crater. He needed to get out of the Commonwealth, to get his mind away from all of the shit that happened. In the space of just a few weeks, he’d experienced so much… _he’d woken up from cryogenic freezing after two hundred and ten years, tracked a deadly mercenary who took his son across a wasteland, found that his son was in fact seventy years of age, listened his son attempt to justify slavery and genocide, killed his son with a nuclear bomb, fallen in love with a man who was built by his son’s organisation, deposed a tyrant at the head of an army, taken control of an army of his own, liberated basically an entire race of people, and somehow managed to remember to feed his dog that he found at the side of the road every day._ Not that he was bitter about any of it of course, especially not Dogmeat… He loved Dogmeat.

When Danse knocked on the door his mind switched instantly. Danse was wearing green, loose fitting military fatigues, clearly to try to get into the mood of relaxing. On his shoulder he carried a duffle bag, which clearly contained at least one Brotherhood jumpsuit, and at least one lazer rifle. Nate hadn’t even decided which weapons to bring yet. Danse sidestepped past Nate, deciding also to go for a not-so-subtle touch of Nate’s ass, making him straighten. Dance noticed the reaction instantly and smirked as he bent over to pick up two nuka cherry bottles from the floor. As he did so Nate drew quickly slapped on the ass as payback. When his lover turned around, Nate could see the smile he wore, instantly making his crotch twitch. The last time he’d seen that look was just after Danse had thrown him onto the bed the night before. Danse placed the bottles in his bag, which was now on the floor. Now his hands were free to grab Nate’s hips and lift him up into a hungry kiss. Nate’s legs instinctively wrapped around Danse’s waist. Nate felt himself unravel in Danse’s arms, he let himself get lost in his lips, and just as it looked like they were about to move to the bed, a bang at the door snapped them out of it.

“We’re leaving in 10. Make sure you’re ready.”

Nate kissed Danse one more time before jumping out of his arms. He couldn’t wait until they were off this damned ship.


End file.
